


то, что можно назвать домом

by cat_Mintfur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Timeline, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, inspired by kcgane's song 'What I Know' on tumblr, lyrics embedded in writing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_Mintfur/pseuds/cat_Mintfur
Summary: Он будет со звёздами, но не с Китом.***Взгляд на жизнь Кита с (и без) Широ в таймлайне от объявления Керберской миссии до конца третьего сезона, вдохновленный песней kcgane "What I Know".





	то, что можно назвать домом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copratai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copratai/gifts).
  * A translation of [closest thing to home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622162) by [copratai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copratai/pseuds/copratai). 



> Работа была сильно вдохновлена песней kcgane ["What I Know"](http://kcgane.tumblr.com/post/159829313661/an-original-vld-song-i-wrote-from-keiths-pov).
> 
> Это очень красивая песня, и я слушал ее на повторе несколько часов подряд, а потом наткнулся на фик по этой песне, написанный автором "Луны" (которую я на тот момент как раз переводил). Наверное это была судьба :D
> 
> Не бечено
> 
> Также может быть найден [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7624051).

Мир Кита меняется с этим объявлением.  
  
Холл взволнованно гудит после огласки ближайшей миссии Гарнизона, но ничто не способно отвлечь Кита от сияющих глаз, от широкой улыбки, от излучаемого этим человеком чистейшего счастья. Он прекраснее, чем когда-либо, и у Кита перехватывает дыхание.  
  
_Такаши_.  
  
  
  
Проходит несколько недель, и осознание пробирается под рёбра и поселяется где-то в груди. Кербер так далеко, дальше, чем когда-либо бывал человек, и отдать Широ звёздам... Кит не знал, что его сердце способно скручиваться _так_.  
  
Кит _волнуется_ , старается скрыть своё беспокойство, потому что знает, как сильно Широ об этом мечтал. Невыносимое желание радоваться за него захлебывается в возникшей в сердце боли. Внутри словно разрывается сверхновая, взрывной волной сносит грудную клетку, воспламеняет лёгкие и ткани, оставляя после себя только обугленные остатки.  
  
Он будет со звёздами, но не с Китом.  
  
  
  
Кадетам разрешают наблюдать за запуском. Они стоят на безопасном расстоянии в выглаженной форме и отполированных сапогах, готовые отсалютовать при взлёте.  
  
Широ использует связи и вытаскивает Кита ближе, туда, где служащие и семьи в последний раз говорят с командой. Кит не знает, что им двигало, не знает, какой смысл Широ в это вкладывал, но пепельная буря утихает - Кит будет рядом с ним в этот последний раз.  
  
Кит чувствует себя неловко, стоя среди офицеров, которых ни разу не встречал, и людей, ответственных за запуск, которые в последние минуты объясняют семьям какие-то детали. Они ждут, когда Широ и Холты переоденутся в свои скафандры. То и дело кто-то коротко переговаривается, и только Кит держится позади и в спокойные мгновения старается убрать последствия сверхновой.  
  
Он вытаскивает осколок за осколком, осторожно возвращает рёбра на место, сосредоточенный на этом деле гораздо сильнее, чем на всём, что касалось его в последние недели. Он хочет снова быть цельным, хочет остаться невредимым для человека, который стал для него укрытием. У него и без Кита было о чём беспокоиться.  
  
В тот момент, когда они возвращаются и бурные возгласы отвлекают Кита от его мантры "соберись, соберись, соберись". В тот момент, когда Кит смотрит в глаза Широ через всю комнату, потому что конечно же первым, кого заметит Кит, будет Широ. Он не знал, когда именно это началось. Не знал, было ли время предопределено, или он постепенно привык за дни, месяцы, годы, что они провели бок о бок.  
  
Широ прекрасен. Его тёмная чёлка падает на глаза, и Кит никогда прежде не видел, чтобы они лучились таким счастьем. Они тянутся друг к другу, ведомые гравитацией, которая действует, похоже, только на них.  
  
Они встречаются в центре комнаты и сцепляют руки, притягивая друг друга в объятье. Кит прижимается щекой к грубой ткани его костюма, Широ же утыкается носом ему в макушку, в защищающем жесте положив руку ему на спину. В этот момент приходит новое осознание, и его тело не знает, что делать; с губ срывается мягкий выдох, и глаза начинает щипать.  
  
Широ стал больше, чем посторонний, больше, чем единственный человек, который когда-то давно сблизился с ершистым первокурсником. Больше, чем друг, больше, чем семья в привычном понимании. Он стал для Кита всем, стал тем, что он мог бы назвать своим домом.  
  
Кит крепче сжимает его плечо, и пальцы всё ещё чувствуют текстуру ткани, когда он, широко открыв глаза, смотрит на взлетающий корабль. На губах повисает неозвученное признание.  
  
_Такаши._  
  
  
  
Мир Кита меняется с этим объявлением.  
  
"Ошибка пилота" прошивает Кита насквозь, пронзает лезвием сердце и медленно тянет, наблюдая, как рвутся мышцы, что должны были его удерживать. Дыхание вырывается через оставленную в груди дыру, и неожиданно всё это слишком, всегда слишком, и ему просто нужен _воздух, дайте мне воздуха._  
  
Оказавшись сиротой, он был тих, опустошён и полон неожиданного для его возраста понимания.  
  
Оказавшись без дома, он полон громкой, неистовой ярости; неутихающее пламя, расцветшее внутри и выжигающее его без остатка.  
  
  
  
Гарнизон выделяет время на скорбь, пока их сочувствующие взгляды и молчаливое понимание не превращаются во что-то прогнившее.  
  
У Кита уходит несколько дней, чтобы поднять себя с кровати; дни, чтобы вновь научить кровь течь вокруг разрастающейся в груди дыры. В тихой комнате дни невыносимо долгие, ночью ему кажется, что он умирает. Он безрассудно винит в своей утрате звёзды. Те смотрят на него сверху, насмехаются.  
  
_Мы забрали его. Он теперь с нами. Он никогда не будет твоим._  
  
Это особый вид пытки, когда то, чем он так долго восхищался, свело его с единственным, кого он он полюбил, только чтобы потом забрать его.  
  
  
  
_Это не твоя вина._  
  
Он знает, что они врут, знает, что ему говорят не всё. Он знает, что ошибка пилота чушь; он знает, что Широ лучше каждого из них.  
  
Он знает его ошибки, и это не одна из них.  
  
Закипающий гнев побуждает к действию. Действие глядит на вспыхнувший конфликт.  
  
Кулак всё ещё болит, отвлекая от серьёзности сотворённого. Но рявкнутое "исключён" осаждает его, на лице застывает безразличие, какого никогда не бывало. Он покидает Гарнизон так же, как и прибыл: маленькая сумка с пожитками, бурлящее внутри смятение, одиночество.  
  
  
  
Ночи в пустыне жгут сильнее, чем палящее дневное солнце. Он всегда любил тишину, но здесь она давит до боли, не даёт уснуть по ночам.  
  
Иногда тишина становится почти ощутимой; ее присутствие слишком велико, слишком пугающе. Она заполняет покосившуюся хижину, оттесняет его назад, назад, назад, в угол, где он может только сидеть, прижав колени к груди, и содрогаться.  
  
В ясные дни здесь бывает дождь.  
  
  
  
Горе не покидало его с самых тех пор, как он проснулся в опустевшем доме, проснулся и узнал, что отец пропал, проснулся один в мире, который испытывает к нему только презрение.  
  
Но в этот раз ощущалось иначе. Он давно привык к одиночеству и уже не мог вспомнить, каково было жить иначе. Когда он попал в Гарнизон и впервые познал настоящую дружбу, он должен был предвидеть, что она его сломает. Жизнь никогда не была к нему благосклонной и щедрой, и с чего ей начинать сейчас?  
  
Широ оторвали от него, и ему казалось, что он потерял часть души.  
  
  
  
День рождения наступает и проходит в тишине.  
  
Уже давно он перестал плакать от жалости к себе, уже давно он не делал ничего кроме молчаливой скорби по жизни, которую потерял.  
  
Он просыпается на год старше, но ощущает себя гораздо более маленьким. Весь день он лежит на потрёпанном диване и не может заставить себя выйти наружу или пересечь комнату и взять еду. Он лежит и проигрывает в голове последние два дня рождения, которые он провёл с Широ, и отпускает себя, оплакивая всё, что было у него отнято.  
  
Киту восемнадцать, он стал взрослым под теми же звёздами, которые видели, как он остался один.  
  
Киту восемнадцать, но Широ не с ним.  
  
Киту восемнадцать, и он сам по себе.  
  
  
  
Когда Кит слышит это впервые, он уверен, что сошёл с ума.  
  
Тишина хижины разрывает его на части почти каждый день, оставляет измученным и с растущими мешками под глазами. Он пытается найти цель, найти смысл в той крошечной жизни, что у него осталась.  
  
Он теряет надежду, ему кажется, что всё, что он сделал, было напрасно.  
  
В такие дни ему сложнее подняться с импровизированной постели, сложнее притворяться, что всё хорошо, что вселенная просто взяла перерыв и скоро одумается и вернёт ему то, что он потерял. Сложнее притворяться, что после всего его ждёт жизнь: сложнее притворяться, что он сможет сдвинуться с текущей точки.  
  
Он тонет в этих мыслях. Глаза жжёт. Он не в состоянии плакать, не в состоянии делать что-либо вообще; он лежит на диване с закрытыми глазами, мысленно подписывает завещание и отдает себя пустыне вокруг.  
  
И тогда возникает оно. Мягкий ветерок проникает в хижину и несёт с собой более мелодичный звук, чем ветер должен, треплет хлипкую кровлю, заносит в окно песок. Он набирает силу и становится похож на песчаную бурю, что случались пару раз с тех пор, как Кит покинул Гарнизон.  
  
Мелодичные нотки превращаются в напевание, слишком осмысленное, чтобы быть созданным ветром, оно отдаётся в хижине и голове Кита. Он подскакивает с клинком в руках, сердце безумно колотится в груди. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он видел или слышал людей, и песня кажется ему угрозой. В кожу холодом впивается страх, и Кит внимательно осматривает тёмную комнату.  
  
Гул становится громче, сплетается со стуком песка по стенам, оглушает. Это слишком, это невыносимо. Кит выпускает из руки клинок и зажимает уши, прячет голову между коленями и задушенно воет.  
  
Вой раздирает горло, останавливает бурю, останавливает пение, и хижина погружается в жуткую тишину. Кит впивается ногтями в кожу головы. Вот оно, вот как выглядит безумие.  
  
Сознание проясняется, его невесомо обволакивает спокойствие. Кит расслабляется, дышит глубже, и напряжение покидает острые линии его плеч. Он медленно поднимает голову, первым делом смотрит в окно над диваном и обнаруживает, что закатное солнце за время бури сменилось мягкой ночной синевой. Он оборачивается и видит, как всё в хижине купается в синей подсветке.  
  
Кит скользит пальцами сквозь волосы и не сдерживает рваного выдоха. Он быстро переходит в истеричный смех.  
  
Он сошёл с ума; что-то зовёт его, и он сошёл с ума.  
  
  
  
Кит следует за зовом. Ему нечего терять, уже почти ничего не осталось, и он использует гул энергии, как причину встать, двигаться дальше.  
  
  
  
Широ вернулся.  
  
Кит просит самого крупного кадета - Ханка - помочь ему снять Широ с байка и занести в хижину. Он распахивает дверь ногой, и все заходят за ним. Кит укладывает Широ на диван, задерживаясь ладонью на его щеке. Бандана на шее ощущается как рука и душит эмоции Кита. Он _здесь_ , он _дома_.  
  
Три кадета переговариваются друг с другом. Присевший на край дивана Кит слышит их торопливый шёпот. Он сдвигает пучок белых прядей с глаз Широ и цепляется взглядом за высеченный поперёк лица шрам.  
  
Он невесомо оглаживает большим пальцем линию челюсти и поворачивается к окну. Вдали поднимается раннее утреннее солнце и борется с ночью за небо. Кит скользит взглядом выше, на звёзды, которые всё ещё мерцают ему.  
  
Они вернули его.  
  
Они вернули Широ, и Кит больше никогда его не отдаст.  
  
  
  
Они готовятся к походу в пустынную пещеру, в которую Кит часто спускался с тех пор, как услышал зов. Лэнс смеётся, когда Кит впервые подробно описывает чужое присутствие, которое он ощущал.  
  
Пидж пытается вразумить Кита, говорит, что он много времени провёл в пустыне один - "Подожди, серьёзно? Целый год?" - и это не могло хорошо на нём сказаться, что призраки и духи не существуют.  
  
Кит плотно стискивает зубы и сжимает кулаки.  
  
\- Это не призрак, - говорит он.  
  
От года одиночества могли пострадать его навыки общения, Он мог стать слегка грубее, но он уверен, что это присутствие не результат проведенного здесь года. Оно дало ему причину искать жизнь после смерти, оно привело его к Широ.  
  
\- Оно... оно реально. И я думаю, что всё, о чём я говорил, связано между собой.  
  
\- Ага. Тебя выгнали, с чего мы должны тебе верить? По всему, что мы знаем, ты мог тут свихнуться и теперь ведёшь нас прямиком к смерти! - восклицает Лэнс, скрещивая руки и слегка наклоняясь вперёд.  
  
\- С чего мне... - начинает Кит, и его голос подрагивает от злости. Он делает шаг вперёд, но вдруг кто-то берёт его за запястье.  
  
Он оборачивается и видит Широ, и злость начинает медленно испаряться, одно его присутствие усмиряет Кита. Широ всегда лучше всех успокаивал его, и похоже, год вдали друг от друга не изменил этого.  
  
\- Кит, - говорит он, и его голос звучит так же, как Кит его запомнил, но в нём больше нет того тона, каким обычно произносилось его имя, нет той энергии, с которой произносилось каждое слово. Он теперь сильнее; каждое слово обдумано, несёт смысл. Он грозится расшатать всё ещё не зажившие рёбра, и Киту всё же приходится вернуть пару позвонков на место. - Ты уверен?  
  
Мгновение тишины, заминка, никак не связанная с вопросом, и затем:  
  
\- Сильнее, чем в чём-либо.

  
  
Кит не задумывается о безумности их ситуации несколько дней, пока не находится время присесть и передохнуть, вновь побыть в тишине, что преследовала его столько месяцев.  
  
Широ вернулся. Что-то задержалось в нём, оставило след после ужасов, с которыми он столкнулся в лапах галра. Он не такой, как прежде, он ещё не цельный, но он вернулся, и Киту достаточно даже малейшего его присутствия.  
  
Они отправились к звёздам, оба. Встретили других ребят из Гарнизона, пару пришельцев и горстку мышей. Тренировались, сражались и отдыхали, снова и снова, и всё за то короткое время, что они провели в космосе. Встречали новых пришельцев, разнообразные виды с разнообразных планет из необъятных миров. Всё это восхищало и в то же время пугало Кита.  
  
  
  
Сложно привыкать снова жить с людьми после долгого одиночества.  
  
Он знает, что Широ столкнулся с той же проблемой. Ходьба туда-сюда, устремлённый вдаль взгляд, погруженность в собственные мысли. Слишком отстранённый ото всех или же наоборот слишком отзывчивый. Иногда так странно просыпаться в кровати, идти на настоящую кухню, где всегда есть какая-то пища. Странно находиться в одном помещении с другим человеком, странно привыкать к остальным.  
  
У них не так много возможностей поговорить. Но даже когда выпадает шанс, когда корабль-замок погружается в тишину и нет никаких признаков опасности, Кит застывает в пяти шагах от двери Широ, не в силах сдвинуть тяжёлые ноги.  
  
Он не находит в себе решимости пробраться к Широ в комнату, как раньше в Гарнизоне, и ночует в одиночестве. Сон ускользает, и Кит проводит ночи, изучая потолок. И это слишком похоже на ночи из детства, подросткового возраста, начала взрослой жизни.  
  
Стены не настолько тонкие, какие можно было ожидать от столь технологичного корабля. Кит узнаёт о ночных кошмарах Широ задолго до того, как поднимается эта тема. Его комната соседняя, и он слышит тяжёлое дыхание и напуганные вздохи.  
  
Он проводит ночи за размышлениями. Голос Широ служит ему фоновым шумом, пока он обдумывает всё: свою цель, своё место, свою значимость, свои обязанности.  
  
На них почти ежедневно столько всего давит, и Кит мечтает, что они когда-нибудь смогут вдохнуть полной грудью.  
  
  
  
Возвращение в замок - пытка. Костюм с Испытаний Марморы пропитан кровью и пóтом и прилипает к нему. Адреналин выветрился, и в плече разгорелась пульсирующая боль.

Хуже всего - тишина в кабине Красного. У Широ давно не осталось слов, чтобы подбодрить Кита, давно не осталось слов для команды, он давно не понимает, как принять произошедшее. Его молчание говорит больше, чем слова, по крайней мере для Кита, и с каждой секундой, что они мчатся сквозь космос, оно всё больше становится похоже на руку, тянется к шее Кита, пока ему не начинает казаться, что в замке для него уже подготовили гроб.

  
  
  
Широ пропал.  
  
Широ _пропал_.  
  
_Широ..._  
  
Снова.  
  
  
  
_Я не справлюсь._  
  
Эта мысль не покидает Кита всю ночь после того, как Чёрный лев ответил ему. Он пропускает пальцы через волосы и тянет, пытается вернуться на твердую почву. Он крепко зажмуривается до цветных всполохов перед глазами и почти различает в них знакомые черты лица.  
  
Он сжимается, обнимает колени и испускает обессиленный выдох, который неосознанно сдерживал.  
  
Это слишком. Кит не прирождённый лидер, как Широ, каким Широ _был_. Он не такой же авторитет, к нему нет такого же уважения, у него нет такого же темперамента. Ему никогда не должны были дать задание вести Вольтрон, будь проклято мнение разумного робо-льва. Как он может идти путём, на котором оступился даже Широ?  
  
  
  
Со временем всё улегается. Каждый рутинно перестраивается, перекраивается под зияющую в их жизнях дыру, пока всё не начинает казаться практически нормальным, практически правильным.  
  
  
  
К Киту приходит тихое смирение.  
  
Команда каждый день растёт, учится, сражается. становится ближе: и друг к другу, и к их цели. Они по возможности отгоняют его неуверенность в себе: короткие ободрения Пидж, полюбившиеся разговоры по душам с Лэнсом, и молчаливые улыбки и признание Ханка, когда Кит играет роль лидера. Ему всё ещё непривычно и странно. В наиболее удачные дни Кит охвачен тревожностью, в худшие же - чем-то более тёмным, но он понимает, что нельзя выиграть войну одним сражением.  
  
Дела начинают налаживаться, и для войны, и для их жизней. Исчезновение Широ и всё за ним последовавшее - всё ещё открытая рана, но с каждым днём они учатся зашивать её.  
  
Этого достаточно, чтобы Кит верил, что они справятся. Этого достаточно, чтобы Кит крепче убедился в том, что знает.  
  
  
  
Кит заносит дрожащий кулак над дверью Широ и дышит неровно.  
  
Он уже заходил на ночь, уже получил своё короткое воссоединение, но он трус, он чертов _трус_ , потому что не сказал, что хотел, что ему нужно было сказать.  
  
Он стучит дважды, делает шаг назад, убитая руки в карманы, и ждёт. Дверь отъезжает в сторону, и показывается Широ, выглядящий так же, как и несколько часов назад. С минуту он смотрит на Кита сверху вниз, затем отступает из прохода, пропуская Кита внутрь, и возвращается на кровать. Кит торопливо следует за ним, и внутри всё тревожно сжимается, пока он разбирается в беспорядочных мыслях, что стремятся сорваться с губ.  
  
Он сидит на краю кровати Широ и просто думает, пытается выбрать, что ему сказать, чтобы не сказать слишком много, и господи, почему он...  
  
\- Кит, ты в порядке? Чего ты хотел? - спрашивает Широ. Голос его такой же мягкий, каким всегда был, когда они оставались наедине. Кит открывает рот, но дыхание перехватывает. Но все же даже растущее в горле жжение и покалывание в глазах не может остановить его.  
  
\- Широ... - начинает он, делает глубокий вдох и пробует снова. - Я... Я просто... - Он резко выдыхает и отворачивается от мужчины, запуская ладони в волосы. Он тянет за пряди, стараясь вернуть себя в реальность и не задохнуться в вихре эмоций.  
  
Проходит немного времени, и к его рукам присоединяются ещё две, одна живая и одна металлическая. Широ бережно оттягивает его пальцы, пока не выпутывает их из волос, и, не отпуская их, притягивает Кита обратно к себе. Он смотрит Киту в глаза сквозь отросшую чёлку, и его взгляд полон понимания и печали.  
  
\- Спасибо, - хрипло выдавливает Кит. - Что... что всегда поддерживал меня, и что... верил в меня. Когда ты сказал мне пилотировать Черного, ты... ты верил, что я могу вырасти, когда не верил больше никто. Даже я сам.  
  
\- Кит... - тихо произносит Широ, и тянет Кита за руки, прижимая к своей груди. Его металлическая рука ложится Киту на спину и успокаивающе поглаживает круговыми движениями, пока живой большой палец точно так же гладит внутреннюю часть запястья.  
  
Кит расслабляется в объятьи и впервые с тех пор, как Широ отправился на ту чертову Керберскую миссию, вздыхает свободно.  
  
  
  
Следующим утром Кит просыпается рано. Его голова покоится на груди Широ, как и вчера, когда они уснули. Он лежит и вслушивается в размеренный стук сердца Широ под его ухом и снова встречает то осознание, что посетило его впервые, когда ему было только семнадцать, и он наблюдал, как его лучший друг готовится к полёту в космос.  
  
Он пробирается рукой выше, укладывает ее на грудь Широ около своего лица, прямо поверх сердца. И в этот момент он понимает еще кое-что: то возникшее чувство совсем не ослабло за год одиночества, за месяцы вместе, за время далеко друг от друга. Как бы сильно он ни пытался, он никогда не мог полностью захоронить его, никогда не мог раздавить его или спрятать, как часто мечтал сделать. Не важно, что он делает, это чувство никогда не уйдет, и он понимает, что невыносимо сильно хочет принять его.  
  
Он задирает голову, чтобы взглянуть на лицо спящего Широ. Он помнит, какую мягкую линию раньше составляли его брови, когда он во сне сводил их вместе. Он не надеялся увидеть её когда-либо снова. Вид, почти меняющий жизнь, ставящий всё с ног на голову, до краёв наполняет Кита эмоциями, и их так много, слишком много, что он утыкается в шею Широ и влажно вздыхает.  
  
Он сжимает губы в тонкую линию, и мысли снова ходят по краю, заставляют запомнить этот момент, как и когда-то давно. Ему столько всего не хватало в Широ, но он даже не осознавал этого: то, как опускаются уголки его губ, когда он переключает внимание с одной вещи на другую, или то, как вздрагивают его руки, когда случайно оказываются слишком близко к Киту, или как его глаза кажется сияют ярче, когда Кит рядом, как улыбка шире, как плечи расслабленнее.  
  
Столько всего, что Кит хотел вернуть, вновь зафиксировать в памяти и больше никогда не забывать. Он хочет запомнить всё, хочет понимать значение каждого движения глаз, каждого наклона головы.  
  
Он медленно отстраняется от шеи Широ и вновь поднимает взгляд на его лицо. Он наклоняется вперед, укладывается прямо под подбородком Широ и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
\- Ты больше не исчезнешь, - мягко шепчет Кит и оставляет плотно сжатыми губами поцелуй на его челюсти.  
  
Широ шевелится под ним, что-то бормочет, и его ладони скользят вверх, находят спину Кита и остаются там. Кит закрывает глаза и расслабляется в его руках.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился фик, посетите оригинал. Даже если вы не знаете английского и не можете написать отзыв, у вас не займет много времени поставить кудос, а автору будет приятно ♥  
> А ещё мне понравилась практика с переводом отзывов, поэтому первые отзывы точно не уйдут в никуда, а дойдут до автора  
> #фидбек_это_важно
> 
> Также заглядывайте на чай ко мне [в группу вк](https://vk.com/cat_mintfur_kf) (￣▽￣)ノ


End file.
